


Challenge Accepted

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Bottom Jack, Jack is a horndog, M/M, Oh wait, PWP, Sexccidents?, These two need to get a room, sex accidents, there's a little plot, they do, top bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: “So tell me again, exactly how did this happen?” the doctor asked looking at them over her glasses.Bitty hurts his ankle in a rather embarrassing way.  This is smut pure and simple.





	Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostwriterly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriterly/gifts).



“Well, it’s not a fracture, so that’s good,” the doctor said. “But you’re going to have to stay off that ankle for a couple days.”

Bitty frowned as he stared at his ankle -- swollen, angry, and bruised. Jack’s orthopedist studied the X-ray in the light box and nodded, while Jack squeezed Bitty’s hand and said, “Well that’s good news, bud.”

“Uh-huh.”

“So tell me again, exactly how did this happen?” the doctor asked looking at them over her glasses.

Jack and Bitty exchanged a quick glance, as Jack raised his eyebrow with mirth while Bitty’s face flushed.

 

It was one of those rare occasions where Jack had two glorious days off, and Bitty announced he would be headed over to Providence as soon as his last class was over. They hadn’t seen each other in almost three weeks, and now they had only two things on the agenda for the next 48 hours.

To eat and fuck. And not necessarily in that order.

Jack ran early that morning, but skipped a workout, figuring he’d be working out plenty soon enough. He cleaned the toilet, scrubbed the tub until it squeaked, vacuumed the living room carpet, changed the sheets, wiped down all the kitchen counters, fluffed all the throw pillows Bitty had picked for the couch, and sprayed Febreze all over the apartment.

He looked at the clock in the kitchen, then ran back to the bathroom, trimmed his pubes (Bitty once complained that they were too long and tickled his nose. Problem solved!) jumped in the shower, diligently scrubbed in between his toes, washed his armpits, and butt -- and used the soap that smelled like cloves which Bitty had picked out for him. 

He towel dried his hair, and threw on a pair of Adidas track pants and an old Samwell t-shirt with Bitty’s number on it. He brushed his teeth once more, and then collapsed onto the couch, sinking into the _Liberté, Égalité, and Beyoncé_ pillow. He sighed and watched the clock on the living room wall, imagining Bitty’s Lyft pulling up any minute now. 

Jack exhaled loudly, and threw his head back, as he looked up at the ceiling. He bounced his head on and off the couch a few times, then turned to look at the clock again. The fridge was stocked, the pantry was set, there was no reason for them to leave the apartment at all for the next two days. Now all he needed was Bitty to get there. The throbbing in his pants began to grow and spread in eager anticipation.

Bitty.

Bitty. Bitty. Bitty.

Jack closed his eyes, and pictured Bitty walking -- no, _crawling_ \-- slowly toward him, stopping in between his legs, spreading them apart and teasingly palming his cock, as he bit his lower lip…

Just then he heard a key enter the lock, his eyes flew open, he lifted his head, and was mortified to see he had a raging hard on.

Bitty walked in all sunshine and smiles, and Jack immediately grabbed a throw pillow and flung it over his lap.

“Hey, sweetness! I made it,” Bitty said while he plopped his keys into the glass bowl on the counter.

“You’re finally here!” Jack replied, not getting up.

Bitty looked at him for a beat, then said, “Aren’t you going to get up and kiss me hello?”

“In a second?”

Bitty let his bag fall to ground and put his hands on his hips, “What’s going on here, Jack?”

“ _Crisse_. Just... one second, please?”

“Jack?”

“Fine,” Jack said as he stood up, the pillow fell off to the side and revealed the tent in his track pants.

Bitty smirked, “Hi hello to you, too.”

“Jesus, Bits,” Jack replied as he plopped back onto the couch and covered his face.

Bitty chuckled softly and walked over to Jack, “Is that a hockey stick in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?”

Jack mumbled from behind his hands, “Yes… apparently, I’m very happy to see you.” He pulled his hands away and said, “I was just thinking about you doing… things, and well...”

Bitty smiled widely, went down on his knees and spread Jack’s legs apart as he nestled between them.

“What kind of… things?”

Jack’s breathing hitched. He recognized what that tone in Bitty’s voice meant. Bitty walked his fingers up Jack’s shin, across his thigh, and onto his crotch. He palmed Jack’s cock as Jack groaned involuntarily.

Bitty leaned in and whispered hotly into Jack’s ear, “Things, huh?”

He pulled back slowly as his eyes swept across Jack’s face. Jack studied Bitty for a brief second, then jumped off the couch and tackled Bitty onto the rug. The two frantically began kissing and clawing at one another.

“Eric,” Jack pleaded in between kisses; he was already so incredibly hard. And there was no reason to beg, not really, because by then Bitty already had his legs wrapped around Jack, grinding into him with purpose.

“Eric,” Jack said again, only there is no pleading in his voice this time, but a claiming -- an unspoken _you are mine and mine alone_.

Bitty gripped Jack’s bangs tightly, he could feel some of the individual strands stretch and snap in his tight fist, and pulled him into crook of his neck. By now, both were quite the experts in knowing what got the other off. A bruising, sucking kiss on Bitty’s neck; dirty, dirty words whispered in Jack’s ear -- and Bitty had no time for manners at the moment. It had been too fucking long and Bitty wanted, and he wanted now.

The wet heat between them grew with every lapping kiss, each hotly exhaled breath. Jack bit into Bitty’s clavicle, sucking another claiming mark onto his skin. 

Bitty rolled his hips deliciously slow as Jack pressed into Bitty, his mouth desperate and searching for any and every part of Bitty’s skin. Bitty suddenly grabbed Jack’s shoulders and then rolled them both over, so Bitty was now on top. It always thrilled Jack whenever Bitty manhandled him and showed off his strength.

“Is this all right?” Bitty asked as he licked into Jack’s mouth and reached between his legs to palm the front of Jack’s pants. 

“God, yes,” Jack gasped. 

“What do you want,” Bitty said as he took off his t-shirt.

“Fuck, everything. Just, everything,” Jack replied and reached up to stroked Bitty’s chest. 

“Greedy,” Bitty chirped then tugged at Jack’s t-shirt. Jack lifted his shoulders and raised his arms, while Bitty pulled the t-shirt over his head.

“Let me make you feel good,” Bitty said and pushed Jack back down onto the carpet and began to crawl down, down, down,

Jack raised his hips and in one swift move, Bitty pulled off Jack’s track pants and released his achingly hard cock.

Bitty sat on his knees, and lifted Jack’s leg up and over his shoulder. He pressed a kiss onto Jack’s knee then lowered himself and nosed at Jack’s hair.

“I see you gave yourself a trim.”

Jack nodded.

“Good boy,” he said then swallowed Jack’s cock down whole while he reached up and placed two fingers in Jack’s mouth; Jack sucked on them in return as Bitty blew him. 

Jack turned his head to the side and moaned, while Bitty held his hand to Jack’s neck, grounding him -- holding him in place.

There was nothing Jack wanted more at that moment than to see Bitty suck him down. He propped himself onto his elbows, spreading his legs even wider. When Bitty realized he now had an audience, he certainly added an element of performance to what he was doing. 

He slowly dragged his tongue down the shaft, gripped the base tightly, eyes never leaving Jack’s.

By then, Jack was practically panting. He could feel his orgasm begin to build and coil deep within his belly, his toes curling. Jack’s mouth fell open, and his head fell back as Bitty continued his brilliant work. But Jack didn’t want to come like that, not right then.

“Eric?”

“Mmm?”

“Bits?”

Bitty released Jack with an obscene pop, and looked up at Jack through lowered lashes.

“Yes?” Bitty asked as he licked his lips and wiped his wet chin with the back of his hand.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Bitty grinned, a wicked thing, and ran over to the bedroom. He came back a moment later with a bottle of lube and no pants.

“Where are your pants?” Jack asked teasingly.

“Got stolen,” Bitty said and kneeled once again in between Jack’s legs, and smacked Jack’s thigh. Jack bit his lip while Bitty slid his hands under Jack’s knees and bent his legs. He then opened the bottle of lube and poured it over his hands as Jack watched with hooded eyes. 

Jack lifted his legs and rested them on Bitty’s shoulders, inviting Bitty in. Bitty slowly and methodically began to work Jack open. He gently stretched him, tickled him, touched him in all the secret ways he knew Jack adored, and it didn’t take long for him to begin a constant litany of, “Fuck me, Eric. Fuck me.” 

Bitty took Jack’s hands and pinned them to his side as he slowly pressed into Jack, causing them both to moan loudly. Jack surged forward to kiss Bitty, and as their mouths clashed, Bitty chased his deep and steady rhythm. Jack met Bitty at every thrust, -- each day spent apart during the last three weeks, melted away with every push, every hushed word, and caress. 

Bitty groaned and came inside Jack, as he pumped again and again. Jack was so incredibly turned on, and had been on the verge of coming for the last few moments, all it took was seeing Bitty topple over the edge to have him follow.

When Bitty finally collapsed on top of Jack, both gasped and swore; the scent of sweat and sex permeated the room.

“Shit, honey, I think I may have transcended into another plane for a second there.”

Jack laughed and licked his lips. “Me too. That was fucking amazing, Bitty.”

Bitty sat up and wrinkled his nose at the tacky come which began to dry on their chests. 

“Come on, let’s go to the bathroom and clean up.”

“I can’t move,” Jack whined.

“This boy. Come on, I’ll carry you on my back.”

Jack grinned, “You can’t!”

“The hell you say. Come on, now that I’ve been challenged, I’ll show you I can absolutely do it.”

Jack rolled onto his side, then sat up and climbed onto Bitty’s back. Bitty stood up shakily, with Jack’s arms wrapped around his neck and began stumbling toward the bedroom. 

“See? I told you I could do it, you gigantor. Off to the bedroom with you for round two.”

Jack grinned as Bitty reached around and slapped Jack’s ass, the two laughing until suddenly the coffee table jumped up out of nowhere sending a completely naked Bitty and Jack tumbling across the living room floor.

 

“Well?” Doctor Lopez asked.

“Like I said earlier, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going, and I tripped on the coffee table.”

“He can be really clumsy sometimes,” Jack said as he smiled nervously.

Dr. Lopez shrugged and said, “Well, here’s the prescription for a mild pain pill it you need it, and an anti-inflammatory. You can also pick up the crutches at the pharmacy.”

Jack smiled and rose from his chair, as he offered Bitty his hands to help him up.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Bitty said.

“Of course. Oh, and next time, be a little more careful with... the furniture, Eric,” Doctor Lopez said with the tiniest hint of a smile, as she folded her arms across her chest and clipboard.

“Thanks, Doctor Lopez,” Jack said and helped Bitty off the exam table.

The two hobbled and ran out of there as quickly as their three feet would take them, snickering down the corridor.

As they waited for the elevator, Bitty looked over at Jack out of the corner of his eye.

“So… this doesn’t mean we have to change our plans for the weekend now, does it?”

“No way. And, well now that we’ve been challenged, I’ll show you we can absolutely do it,” Jack said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> All OMGCP created by the amazing Ngozi!
> 
> Come say hi I'm Tumblr. I'm [Wrath of the Stag](http://WrathoftheStag.tumblr.com).
> 
> For Lastknownwriter <3 Enjoy the smut, missy. Don't say I never did anything for you! :D


End file.
